


Permeating and Perfect

by Kkaepsongiya



Series: NCT Kink Fest or Whatevah [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Comeplay, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Smut, mild though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: He can’t stop making noise, not as Kun fucks him so well, the older boy holding his hips tight, pulling him back to meet his thrusts. He knows his hips will be bruised for days after this—he can’t wait to see the marks, to press into them when he’s all alone.





	Permeating and Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is shorter than I remember it being...hmmm whatever, title from Leo's "Romanticism"

“Fuck fuck  _ fuck _ .” Ten is gripping at the sheets so hard he’s surprised they haven’t ripped. His knees keep slipping against the material, forcing his legs wider. Kun’s hitting at the perfect angle, keeping Ten’s mouth wide open, one moan slipping out after the next. He can’t stop making noise, not as Kun fucks him so well, the older boy holding his hips tight, pulling him back to meet his thrusts. He’s surprisingly strong, his hands keeping Ten exactly where he wants him, his hips snapping forward so his cock can slam into Ten’s prostate perfectly with every thrust. He knows his hips will be bruised for days after this—he can’t wait to see the marks, to press into them when he’s all alone.   


Kun slides one of his hands off of Ten’s waist, trailing it up to the back of the younger boy’s neck which he grips firmly, forcing Ten’s face into the pillows below him, his arms failing to hold him up under the press of Kun’s strength. The older boy huffs above him, grunting as he thrusts even harder.

“Don’t you ever shut up?” Ten whines loudly at this. He’s almost embarrassed that being talked to like that turns him on but Kun always knows exactly what to say to push him closer and closer to the edge. After a moment, Kun moves his hand away from Ten’s neck to settle it back on the boy’s hip; he knows that the younger won’t move from where he’s put him. The new height of Ten’s ass makes it impossible for Kun to miss his prostate, the blunt head of his cock pressing into the spot  _ hard _ . Ten is all but sobbing out moans now, clenching tight around Kun’s cock, the older cursing at the pressure.

“You’re so tight, Ten, I’m gonna— _ fuck _ —I’m gonna come.” Ten lets out a pitiful whine, pushing his hips back and clenching again.

“Inside, please, Kun, do it inside.” And, like he always does when he gets close to coming, Kun starts talking. There’s something frustratingly sexy about the way that calm and collected Kun with his usually sweet and soothing voice talks dirty, about the way that he digs his nails into Ten’s skin, about how hard he starts snapping his hips. All it takes is Kun calling him his dumb cum slut for Ten to come into the sheets under him, clenching so hard that Kun comes soon after, his cum hot as it fills Ten up.   


After he finishes and pulls out, he settles to watch his cum trickle slowly out of Ten’s hole, reaching a hand out to stuff some of it back in. Ten lets out a wrecked moan as Kun presses his fingers inside, quick to take those fingers into his mouth when Kun pulls them out and presses them to his lips. As he suckles at the cum-covered digits, he squeezes his legs together, trying his best to keep Kun’s cum inside of him for as long as possible. There’s nothing he loves more than being filled to the brim.


End file.
